1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing high resolutions to potentiometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The "joystick", the "tracker ball" and the Stanford Research Institute "mouse" are typical devices used for cursor positioning purposes with computer display terminals. These devices, which are described on pages 171 through 174 of Principles of Interactive Computer Graphics by W. M. Newman and R. F. Sproull (McGraw-Hill, 1973), typically include potentiometers. To achieve accurate positioning with such devices, it is necessary that their potentiometers have relatively high resolutions. Current techniques for increasing resolutions--such as ganged potentiometers--produce physical size increases and/or structure complexities which are not desirable in positioning devices of the above-mentioned types.